


Unexpected

by worrylesswritemore



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, emmett is smitten, i need to write a fic of them with sustenance for once, maybe one day - Freeform, this is so short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrylesswritemore/pseuds/worrylesswritemore
Summary: Everything about Elle Woods is so unexpected, but Emmett is learning to adjust.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of a fic prompt/request thing (over at my tumblr @moreracquetball where I am always taking requests btw) and I liked it a lot so I decided to post it here.

Little Miss Woods Comma Elle didn’t so much as walk into Emmett’s life as saunter audaciously in pink stilettos.

…And Emmett Forrest is not  _complaining_. He’s just having a little trouble… _adjusting_.

Like, when Emmett had idly said that he’d never seen the ocean, and Elle literally arranged a three-day weekend vacation in Fiji. 

Or when Emmett was dealing with a migraine and so Elle made him try all these weird concoctions that she’d read off Wiki How to help him get rid of it.

Or the time Elle randomly threw a water balloon at his head on his way to supervising a class.

 _Yeah_. And that’s only a  _month_ into dating her.

They’re lying in bed now, various clothing left in trails on the floor in that cheesy sort of way that Emmett had only witnessed in Hallmark movies before _this_ became a thing (before _they_ became a thing).

And she’s always so _big_ and _present_ \- with her loud voice and vibrant energy and infectious positivity - that the fact that she seems so small and quiet in his arms right now is boggling to his mind.

As if sensing his gaze on her, Elle cracks one eye open, muttering, “You think too loud.”

Emmett snorts, absently moving a strand of blonde hair from her face, “I’m sorry?”

“You should be.” Elle teases in a feigned haughty voice, settling her head down on his shoulder, “I have class in the morning. You are inhibiting a future valedictorian’s sleep, Mr. Forest.”

“I know. I’ve always been such a bad influence on you.” He deadpans, causing Elle to smirk.

“So,” She says, like she always does when she’s gearing up for a potential  _conversation_ (read: interrogation), “Is there a reason that you have your pensive eyebrows on right now?”

“Pensive eyebrows?”

Elle reaches up and traces the line of his eyebrows, confirming, “Pensive eyebrows. You only do that when you’re thinking about something really hard.”

“You have the weirdest names for my facial expressions,” Emmett says, dodging the question, “How would you like it if I started calling you something like…Smug Cheeks.”

Elle snickers, reaching over and taking Emmett’s hand into her own. And the thought assaults him:  _I’m in love with her._

“Emmett?” Elle teases softly, smiling up at him, “Would you like to share with the class?”

“You’re just so…” He struggles to find the word, to articulate this  _kick kick kick_  in his chest without saying those words so early (despite the fact that they’ve known each other for months now, despite only been  _technically_ dating for a month), “Unexpected.”

Elle laughs a little, as if she doesn’t know what that means but she’s taking it as a compliment, “Thank you.”

Emmett leans down and kisses her, stealing the last breath of giggles away from her. Without pause, she kisses back, entangling a hand in his mussed hair and angling his jaw in a way so that she can move her mouth in an uninterrupted rhythm. 

And everything about Elle Woods is just so  _unexpected_ , but Emmett can proudly say that he is adjusting.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @moreracquetball.


End file.
